Fighting Our Shadows
by LilScarlettFire
Summary: Apollo is sent to Earth on a mission but during his stay he finds the one person that he though never to see again. Question is: Can he keep her hidden from the creatures he was sent to fight? Will she let him? (Sorry, really bad at summaries but read it anyway?) ApolloXDaphne AFTER she was a tree. Set in modern times.


**Her Name Was Daphne**

Apollo hunched over, trying to ease the weight at his shoulders as he lugged the heavy black box back to Olympus, trying to get through each step as it happened.

His back felt like it would break and his feet were torn and bleeding as they batter against each rock protruding from the ground. He was bleeding, covered in mud and grease and his usually perfect blonde hair was mussed and filthy.

The gates open before him and the picture of Zeus appears just as he falls to the ground, making sure that the box lands neatly just ahead of him- at the feet of the King God.

"Well done, My Son."

Apollo pushes himself to his feet, running a hand through his dishevelled hair, "Father."

He pauses a minute and Zeus snaps his fingers. Suddenly they are in the Throne Room. Zeus stalks to his golden seat, sitting down moodily.

"I know what you will ask of me Apollo and you know the answer. I cannot let your sister out of her punishment early... nor will I listen to your acclimations of her condition. You already know this!"

Apollo bows before the throne as anger rushes through him. How can he not even_ consider _it? Before he can speak his mind Zeus begins to speak again.

"I have one more task for you, Apollo."

The Sun God straightens and instinctively his eyes narrow. Standing up to his father is an action he often regrets but this time...

"The Shadows? You know of them?"

Apollo nods slightly and the King continues speaking as though he doesn't notice the absolute rage of the Sun God's face, "They have escaped Tarturus again and are causing mayhem for the only followers left for us."

Apollo doesn't say a word, doesn't move a muscle but silently he is taking this all in. The Shadows. The knows his father means the Vaskaren- hideous shade-like creatures that were spawn by the titans and sent to destroy the gods.

They had done more damage than most people here at Olympus would ever admit and if they were to destroy the God's only followers...

_We would cease to exist at all._

Apollo snaps his head up to meet his father's eyes. "What of the others? Cannot one of them be sent? It has barely been an hour since my own return?"

Zeus growls, thunder building in his eyes, "NO! I AM SENDING YOU AND THAT IS FINAL! YOU WILL LEAVE AT SUNSET!"

Apollo bows his head silently, "If I go you WILL free my sister, Zeus..." He pauses looking for some sort of reason, some sort of truth to use against the king, "I know that you said earlier that you care3 not to hear of her... condition but father you must know... Artemis is dying. DYING! Rotting away in the cage while our civilisation crumbles. Father... let her out. She can be of more help to... us, free then she can be locked away as she is."

Zeus paused for minute a storm brewing in his eyes and Apollo waited for the explosion. Surprisingly it never did calm. He looked back to his father to find a slight smile on the god's face.

"Agreed. Artemis will be let out of the cage the minute after you leave. I will have Hermes personally testify this to you on your journey _down."_

Apollo felt shocked. His father had agreed? Since when did his father EVER agree? On ANYTHING? "On what condition, father?" he heard himself asking, his voice sounding weaker than usual.

This was all such a shock.

"Good faith of course, my Son. Assuming that you can get this job done..."

Apollo was eager to agree knowing that soon his sister would be free, "Of Course! I won't let you down!"

Zeus nodded, "go then and prepare for your journey. The Shadows dwell on Earth... so that is where you must go."

Apollo nodded, having expected as much, "Of Course."

He turned to leave but Zeus voice halted him just as he reached the door, "Oh, one more thing Apollo."

The Sun God half turned; just in time the object rapidly approaching him. It was a shiny silver sphere. A pod... A mirror into the inside world that let the gods see what they needed to see. Apollo just stared.

"As you know, the Shadows are attacking our followers on Earth... but it is more than that. They seek to stop us... by destroying the people we find ourselves close to."

Apollo nodded both comprehending when the King was saying but not quite knowing how this involved him. Sure, he'd had friends on Earth. Around 80 years ago. But they were all dead now and Apollo hadn't made any interaction with any mortal for years since then.

"Yes? Father?"

A slight smile crept onto Zeus's face as he answered, "They have note that you would be the one sent so they starting picking at people... you've... cared for."

Apollo turned, feeling more confused than ever, "Who father?"

Zeus gestured at the portal and looking down Apollo almost dropped the fragile object in his hands... Because in the centre of the sphere stood the picture of a person that Apollo hadn't seen in centuries. Millennium even.

It was Daphne.


End file.
